O Captain! My Captain!
by reddani15
Summary: Just a little Captain America one-shot I wrote awhile ago when I started an Avenger's one-shot workshop.


**Hey, guys! So here is the first request. This was actually requested by a personal friend of mine and I figured since I hadn't had any requests yet (I do have one now which I will start working on soon), I went ahead and wrote this one. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Warning: This is a tad bit rated M but it's nothing too serious.**

 **Also, Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America. I wish that I did though...Also, the character Hayley belongs to my friend.**

* * *

I sat twirling in my chair trying to figure out something to occupy my time. My boyfriend, Steve a.k.a Captain America, was in our bedroom taking a nap. He just got back from a mission around two in the morning and has been sleeping since. It's only seven so it's understandable that he was still sleeping but I can't help but want him to wake up so we can do something. I've been wanting to teach him how to use social media sites but he hasn't been the most enthusiastic about it. Getting him to learn about the usage of them is like him trying to get me to go running; nearly impossible. However, I was determined to have him learn today. As I now sat plotting my plan to get him in front of the computer, Steve came walking into the living room.

"Morning." I gave him a smile as he came over to give me a peck on the lips.

"Morning, gorgeous. Did you sleep alright?" Steve looked at me over his shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen for coffee.

"I slept ok. Would have been better with you there." He gave me a shy smile before pouring the coffee in to a mug and then making his way to sit on the couch. I got up from my chair and sat next to him with my legs across his lap.

"Well, I didn't want to keep you from sleeping." I said this while wiggling my eyebrows up and down. Steve chuckled and wrapped his arm not holding his mug across my lap to hold my legs.

"It's Saturday. We could have stayed in bed all day." I mock gasped and swatted his arm playfully.

"Steve! I am a proper lady. I refuse to just sleep with a man all day." We both chuckled and I leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek. "But really, we wouldn't have been able to stay in bed all day because we have plans." Steve cocked his eyebrow in confusion.

"I wasn't aware we had plans." I gave him a sly smile and began to play with his hand across my legs.

"Well, I figured today we could finally get to teaching you about the usage of social media." Steve gave me his infamous Captain America stern look.

"Hayles. I told you, I don't think I need to learn about that stuff." I pulled my legs off his lap and sat crossed legged facing him.

"I thought you would say something like that. So, I took the liberty of coming up with a bet." Steve looked mildly interested and nodded for me to elaborate. "We arm wrestle and if I win, you have to let me teach you how to use social media."

"And if I win?" Steve looked like he was actually excited.

"Well, you get to pick your own reward, Captain. So, what do you want?" Steve had a look of contemplation on his face. After a few seconds, his face lit up with an idea.

"Ok, if I win, then you have to go on morning runs with me for the next two weeks." I narrowed my eyes at him with a glare.

"Oh, you play dirty, Rogers. But I accept those terms." With that said, we both got up and headed to our dining room table. We sat across from each other and Steve set his coffee mug off to the side so it wouldn't get in the way. We shook hands in order to make sure the deal was set and got in the position to arm wrestle. "You're going down, babe. And no going easy." Steve let out a laugh.

"You sure? I think this is a little too unfair, Hayles. I'm starting to think you want to go on runs with me." I gave him a cocky grin.

"Oh, don't worry about me." He gave a nod and we were set to start. "Wait, you're right. You're Captain America. It would be unfair for me to only use one hand. Can I use both?" I batted my eyelashes at him. Steve chuckled.

"Of course. Not sure how much it will help though, doll." I slightly swooned from his use of the nickname 'doll' but then remembered my plan. I smiled brightly and placed my other hand on top of the one in his.

"Ok, ready? Set. Go!" Immediately my hand started going down but Steve was holding way back which is what I had predicted he would do. While pretending to struggle, my foot moved to his side of the table and made its way straight to his crotch. I started massaging him and watched as he jumped in surprise. I took the opportunity of his distraction and slammed his hand down on the table. "I win!" I moved my foot back to my side of the table.

"Oh, that wasn't fair, Hayley! You planned that." I leaned over to give him a kiss on the lips.

"My boyfriend is Captain America. I learned a few strategic tricks." Steve shook his head with a small smile on his face. "Deal is a deal, honey. You have to spend today learning all about social media." A groan emitted from his mouth.

"Fine." He gulped the rest of his coffee and got up to wash his mug out. "At least let me go shower first." I nodded my head.

"Ok, but just remember stalling won't get you out of it!" I yelled after him as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Yes, dear!" Steve yelled back. A huge grin sat on my face as I got my laptop all set up and ready to go for our lessons.

I let Steve piddle around for about an hour before I dragged him to sit in front of the laptop with me. He had a grimace on his face and I couldn't contain my joy.

"Ok. So, I realize that this will probably be torturous for you so I came up with a little incentive for you to want to learn." Steve's head turned to look at me in question. "Today, I'm only going to teach you how to use one of the social media platforms and I'm only going to teach you the basics. Every time you understand something and can properly demonstrate that you know how, you get a kiss or some other form of affection. Once you've mastered all the basics, you get a bigger reward." His eyebrows rose up.

"What kind of reward?" I gave him a sly smile.

"Well, you're just going to have to master the basics to find out." Steve gave a mock glare and nodded his head.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." I smiled at him and pulled up the first site.

"Ok, so this is called Twitter. Basically, you post things that are called tweets. In these tweets you can say basically anything; from what you're doing to deep thoughts. Whatever you want basically." Steve nodded his head along with my words. "This is my Twitter page. Once you get more used to it, you can design it how you like." I showed him my page where I unabashedly had put a Captain America picture as my background. Steve gave me an amused look.

"I'm your background?" I gave him a firm nod.

"Of course! You are my favorite Avenger." Steve smiled at me fondly and then turned back to the screen when I prompted him to. "So, when you want to make a tweet, you just go into this little box here where it says, 'What's happening?' and you type whatever it is you want people to see and then press the button that says 'tweet' to post it." He looked like he grasped the concept so I told him to give it a try. He clicks in the little box like I explained and then placed his hands on the keyboard. He looked over at me.

"What should I type?"

"Whatever you want." I didn't even worry about him tweeting on my account. It's Steve, he won't tweet anything ridiculous. When I turned my attention from him to the screen, I realized he had typed something and was about to tweet it. Before I could see what he typed he hit the 'tweet' button and it was posted to my page. I got a look at what he put and laughed out loud while slapping him lightly on the arm.

"Steve!" My Twitter page now had a tweet that read, 'Tony Stark is impossible.' Steve gave a little laugh of his own.

"Well, it's true. He may be a genius but he's impossible to deal with sometimes." I shook my head at him fondly. Before I could start him on the next lesson he had an expectant look on his face. "Where's my reward?" I laughed lightly before grabbing his face in my hands and giving him a kiss. While I was pulling away, Steve tried to lean in for more.

"Uh-uh. You have to keep getting these right if you want more." Steve hung his head in exasperation before looking back at the screen for the next part.

For the next hour, I went through teaching him about following other accounts, how to favorite, retweet and quote other tweets, and all about hashtags. After each successful demonstration of his, I continued to give him his rewards. They ranged from kisses to full on over the clothes groping. He had just successfully tweeted using a hashtag and now was time for him to go through the whole process in order to get his big reward.

"Ok, Steve. Last test. Go through one by one and show me again everything I just taught you. If you do it successfully, you'll get your big reward." I licked my slightly swollen lips in anticipation. As much as Steve groaned and moped about it, he was a quick learner and I had the utmost faith that he would remember how to do everything. Without waiting any further, Steve went through all the steps I just gave him about using Twitter. It took him less than five minutes to go over everything again and looked at me expectantly. I laughed at him and got up from the couch where we had been stationed. I started to make my way to the bedroom.

"Where are you going, doll?" I turned around and saw that Steve's eyes had a spark of lust in them. I clenched my thighs at the thought of what was about to happen.

"I'm off to get your big reward." I left him in the living room for five minutes before coming back out. Steve looked up from the laptop only for his eyes to widen, his jaw to drop open and his hands to clench into fists. I was leaning against the wall to the hallway in nothing but a skimpy negligee I bought the week before. I crooked my finger in beckoning to him. "O Captain! My Captain!" Steve jumped up and chased me into the bedroom. Without wasting any time his lips were on mine and our hands were working to take each other's clothes off. I grabbed his erection and pumped it a few times before walking backwards to the bed. The rest of the evening was spent rewarding him for a job well done. After a few rounds we lay in bed catching our breath. Steve looked down at me from his position against the headboard. I laughed loudly at his next comment.

"So, when's the next lesson?"


End file.
